


Accidents Happen

by LivesToLead



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Blood, Daniels on edge, Kevin's kind of annoyed, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oops, Paranoia, Stabbing, They've been dating for a while, first I love you's, sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Daniels been really paranoid, but perhaps being too careful is a bad idea





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and decided to write it out real quick.
> 
> could be read with my Shotgunning The Cultist series, but it's far ahead of it's time

Apparently private investigators have been looking for Daniel, they’ve been going around the building and asking about Kevin and who else lived with him and if they have seen Daniel around the building before. Everybody,thankfully, kept quiet about Daniel and answered very vaguely, everybody in the building liked Kevin and bought from him, they knew about Daniel for more than five months, but knew Kevin was trying to keep him hush hush, Daniel rarely left the building and seeing him was like seeing big foot, if you blinked then you’d miss it. So lately Daniel had been more paranoid and more on edge than usual, it was starting to get on Kevin’s nerves. They could just be sitting around and hear a noise outside and Daniel would jump out of his seat and hide.

_There's a loud crash from outside along with mew from a cat, Daniel jumps up and get's behind the couch, Kevin looks over at him confused._

_"What're you doing?" Kevin asks with furrowed brows._

_"Didn't you hear that?" Daniel asks looking around._

_"Yeah, it was an alley cat." Kevin explains, Daniel nods, but doesn't get up, Kevin sighs. "Do you want me to go check?" Daniel nods again._

Daniels knife was always on hand, Kevin had pricked his finger a couple of times when trying to feel Daniel up, Daniel now refused to leave his room, only when he needed necessities, which Kevin was fine with.

_He was laying on is bed reading a book when Kevin entered, he came and laid down next to Daniel, he simply looked over then back at his book, Kevin doesn't say anything as he begins to rub Daniels left leg with his hand, Daniel gives a slight smirk, but continues to read. Kevin then leans in and kisses his neck, Daniel tilts his head to the side allowing Kevin more access. Kevin continues his kisses and moves his hand more upwards, but jolts away when he feels a sting on his finger._

_"Shit." His finger was bleeding, Daniel looks over at him with a confused face before looking down._

_"Oh," Daniel brings his knife up, "I've been keeping this in my belt loop." He smiles, Kevin only sighs before getting out of the bed._

_"I'm going to get a band aid."_

They couldn’t even have sex with out Daniel going quiet and listening or making them both stop when he heard a noise.

_Daniel grips onto Kevin's bare shoulders tightly as they move together, Kevin panted onto Daniels neck as he moaned into his ear with each thrust, and then all the sudden Daniel stopped moaning, he kept moving, but slower and more subtle, he's was quiet, Kevin moved his head to look at him._

_"What?" He asks._

_"Did you hear that?" Daniel asks looking around, he goes to sit up but Kevin pushes him back down so he's laying down._

_"No, what I did hear was you moaning my name." Kevin moves his hips so they drive deep, Daniel lets out a breath of air, he moves his hips again._

_They get back into the motions again, their breathing speeds up, everything's frantic as they come to close to the end, the sweat between the two builds up and then Daniel stops all_ _together._

_"Daniel-"  Kevin goes to complain, but Daniel flips them over so he's on top, he covers his mouth with a hand and sits up._

_"I definitely heard something that time."_

_Kevin moves Daniels hand from his mouth, glaring up at him._

_"Are you_ fucking _serious"._

It was really getting to Kevin, but he decided to let it go, deciding the paranoia couldn’t last much longer than month or two. It was all fun and dandy until.

Kevin was out and Daniel was alone, he wanted to go with Kevin, but he brought up that he was more likely to be found if he was out and about and with that Kevin gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. So now Daniel was alone, his heart pounding in his ears and more on edge than before, he was sharpening his knife to set his mind at ease. That’s when he heard the moving around and footsteps that’s when he really started to freak out, it had to be Kevin, but it was too early for him to be back. As quietly as he can he creeps out of his room and stands against the edge of the wall that separates the living room from where the room are, knife in hand, he watches as the figure creeps closer and closer until Daniel can hear their breathing. He rounds the corner quickly and stabs he knife forward into the intruders stomach, the person groans in pain, Daniel recognizes that voice, he looks up just as quickly to come face to face with Kevin.

“Kevin?” Daniel lets go of the knife like it's a hot pan, it's sticks out of Kevin's stomach, he groans in pain as he pulls it out and it falls to the floor, he puts his hand up against the wound.

Daniel watches with wide eyes as Kevin nearly falls catching himself on the wall, he lifts his hand up to see the blood, but moves it back, Daniel can feel a lump forming in his throat watching in horror at his actions. Kevin looks up at him with pain in his eyes as he falls onto his back, Daniel immediately gets to his knees next to him and hold his head his other hand holding pressure on his stab wound.

“I'm sorry! It was an accident!” Daniels voice is shaking as he feels his eyes begin to well up. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry.” He repeats over and over again, and for the first time in years tears begin to stream down his face.

“Shh, shh,” Kevin brings his clean to the side of Daniel's face, “it's ok, I know it was an accident.” His words are heavy as he takes deep breaths, he smiles wiping away Daniels tears. “You need to go.”

“What?” Daniel looks at him confused and sniffs.

“You can't be here right now.” Kevin explains. “You need to go hide, and, “Kevin reaches over and picks up Daniels knife and forces it into his hand that's holding his wound, “take this with you.” Daniel looks down at the knife, then back at Kevin.

“What about you?” His voice getting angry. “I'm not going to just leave you here.” Daniel curls his fingers tight into Kevin's hair to emphasize.

“I'll be fine,” he hisses in pain when he moves his hand to look at his wound then looks back at Daniel with a reassuring smile, “I've had worse before, Dirty Kevin can take care of himself.” Kevin jokes, Daniel barely smiles, but continues to sit there holding onto him.

Kevin leans up, ignoring the pain, and kisses the top of Daniel's forehead, Daniel looks at him with sad eyes.

“I love you.” Daniel’s eyes get big, that was new, he feels a new onslaught of tears forming in his eyes, but Kevin pushes him away with a gruff voice. “Now go.” Daniel looks at him then down at the knife in his hand. “Go.” Kevin says again.

With feet like lead Daniel runs to the window, before he can make it out Kevin calls out, he turns around.

“Daniel, can you call an ambulance when you get to a payphone?” Kevin asks from the floor a slight smile on his face, Daniel simply nods.

“Okay,” he steps out onto the fire escape about to go down the stairs, but turns around and leans through the window, “I love you too.” Kevin smiles wide as he watches Daniel disappear again.

“Well now I have to live.” Kevin says to himself holding pressure to his wound.

“Hello? 911, I think I just witnessed attempted suicide, I don’t know, I just saw him stab himself, The apartment building on first street, hurry.” Daniel hangs up the phone and takes deep breaths before leaving the phone booth and going to hide in an alley.

He waits for what feels like for forever before an ambulance arrives at the building and he watches as thirty minutes pass they bring Kevin down and outside, gratefully not in a body bag. Everyone leaves and when Daniel goes back into the apartment,it’s cold, dark, and empty, there’s a bloodstain on the hardwood floor, Daniel stares at it with dead eye’s as he leans against a wall and slides down to the ground. Feelings were still new to him, and everything was hitting him at once, his chest hurt and he felt numb again, he hated it. Without thinking Daniel washes the blood off of his hands and throws on one of Kevin’s hoodies and sunglasses, he leaves heading for the hospital, not caring about the consequences or police.

Getting into the hospital is relatively easy, apparently a lot was going on tonight, finding Kevin’s room was the hard part,he had to follow the signs, he tried asking but all they would sa is that visiting hours were over, he’d glare and continue on his way. It took longer than he wanted it to, but he finally got to Kevin’s room, he was about to enter, but noticed a man and woman in suits talking to him, he tries to listen in.

“For the last time, I have no idea who Daniel, I’ve never even met a Daniel,and i’m suicidal as fuck, so can you please leave my room before I have a nurse come and escort you.” Kevin nearly yells, it’s silent for a moment before Daniel hears footsteps coming closer, he turns his body to look the other way, they pass by, he looks around to see if anyones looking before heading inside and closing and locking the door. “Who’re you?” Kevin demands,Daniel turns around taking off the sunglasses and pulling down the hood. “Daniel?” He surges forward and kisses Kevin hard.

“Thank zeemoog your alive.” Daniel sighs after pulling away, Kevin ust looks concerned.

“What’re you doing here? The police are everywhere.” He tries to push Daniel away. “You have to go home.”

“I’m not leaving, I had to make sure you were ok.”Daniel sits on the edge of the bed next to Kevin.

“You're a sap.” Kevin smirks, Daniel narrows his eyes at him.

“Well you love this sap.” Kevin turns red, remembering his words from earlier.

“I was going to wait a little bit longer, but I thought I was going to die, so I thought you deserved to know.” He doesn’t make eye contact, Daniel takes a hold of his hand, making him look up.

“I thought you were going to die too, so I thought you deserved to know to.”

The two look at each other with soft eyes. There was always chaos in the hospital, and they were happy to find where the peace was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
